Francis
|gender = Male |age = |tv series = Daredevil (4 episodes) |actor = Tom Walker |status = Alive}} Francis is a former henchman who worked for Wilson Fisk. When Fisk's second in command James Wesley was killed, Francis became one of Fisk's highest ranking guards and was even trusted with protecting Fisk's beloved fiancé Vanessa Marianna. Biography Working for Wilson Fisk Francis was hired as a bodyguard for Wilson Fisk, working closely alongside Fisk and James Wesley. He soon earned Wesley's trust as a reliable and loyal bodyguard. Confrontation with Nobu Yoshioka ]] While Wilson Fisk and James Wesley had a meeting to discuss the next steps of their plans, Francis was ordered to wait outside and stop anyone from interrupting them. It was not long before Nobu Yoshioka arrived and demanded to speak to Fisk; Francis told him he had to wait but Yoshioka refused to listen and stormed past. When Francis attempted to stop him, Yoshioka twisted his wrist and caused him considerable pain. Wesley told Francis it was alright and asked him to wait outside while they spoke with Yoshioka about his complaints.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Encounter with the Masked Man Believing Nobu Yoshioka to be a danger to his criminal empire, Wilson Fisk arranged for him to fight the Man in the Mask in a battle he hoped would be fatal for both. Yoshioka was killed in the fight but the Masked Man barely survived. Francis arrived to greet the wounded vigilante alongside Fisk and James Wesley. When the man threatened Fisk's life, Francis went to defend him, but Fisk insisted on fighting the man alone. Fisk proceeded to beat the man half to death before ordering Wesley to execute him; much to their shock however, the man was able to escape by jumping from a window and swimming to safety while Wesley and Francis shot at him. Guarding Vanessa Marianna ]] Francis was among those called to a hospital when Wilson Fisk's lover Vanessa Marianna was poisoned at a fundraiser, Francis and a full team of bodyguards stood outside Fisk's room to ensure a second assassination attempt did not occur. Francis reported to James Wesley on Marianna's condition while Fisk waited by her bedside. Marianna survived the near death experience although Francis informed Wesley and Leland Owlsley that three of the other poisoned guests had died, which meant Marianna could well still be in danger. ]] When James Wesley discovered that someone had been speaking to Wilson Fisk's mother Marlene Vistain about Fisk's past, he decided to investigate personally. Not wishing to alarm Fisk who remained by Vanessa Marianna's bedside, Wesley went directly to Francis and asked to borrow his gun and car keys, when Francis asked if he wanted him to go with him, Wesley insisted that he wanted to keep as many men outside Fisk's room as possible and this was a matter he could complete alone. Wesley refused to tell Francis what he doing, simply assuring him that he would be back shortly once his business was concluded.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous Wesley's Death ]] James Wesley did not return however and failed to contact anyone; eventually, Fisk's men discovered his body in one of Fisk's warehouses, where he had been shot multiple times in the chest. Wilson Fisk was informed and came to look at the body. He demanded to know why Francis had allowed Wesley to go alone on this mission. When Francis claimed that it was what Wesley had told him to do, Fisk flew into a rage and began brutally punching Francis in the face; he was only saved by Leland Owlsley's intervention, insisting that Francis was only doing as he was told. ]] Once Francis had recovered from his beating, he stood by Fisk as he had a meeting with Owlsley about who had committed an assassination attempt on Vanessa Marianna and who had murdered Wesley. Owlsley insisted it was not the Japanese in retaliation for the death of Nobu Yoshioka, but Fisk remained unconvinced. Determined to find answers, Fisk ordered Francis to double the cash offer for information and continue doubling it until someone gave them the information they sought. Owlsley questioned Fisk's trust in Francis considering the beating he had done on him, but Fisk insisted that because Wesley had trusted him, he did too.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind ]] Francis stayed beside Fisk when he discovered that Leland Owlsley and Madame Gao were responsible for poisoning Marianna. Owlsley had a meeting with Fisk where he eventually confessed to trying to kill Marianna in order to get Fisk's focus back on their business, though he denied any involvement in Wesley's murder. Francis watched as Owlsley attempted to blackmail Fisk, only to drive Fisk into a rage as he threw Owlsley down an elevator shaft. Fisk then turned to Francis and ordered his men to find and kill Carl Hoffman, the one man who could expose Fisk's criminal empire.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Protecting Vanessa Marianna to leave]] Carl Hoffman was not found in time and he was able to go to the police and expose Wilson Fisk's entire criminal empire, leading to the arrests of all those connected with him and Fisk himself. However Fisk set about a plan for his immediate escape and ordered Francis to transport Vanessa Marianna to a helicopter where they could leave the city together. Francis stayed beside Marianna as they waited for Fisk to return, however Fisk was discovered and recaptured by Daredevil, forcing Francis and Marianna to escape alone. Equipment Weapons *' ': Francis carried a Taurus PT92AFT handgun as sidearm, and used it against the man in the mask inside the Pier 81 Warehouse, though neither he nor James Wesley were able to kill him. Francis later handed this handgun to Wesley while stationed at Metro-General Hospital protecting Wilson Fisk. Relationships Allies *Wilson Fisk - Employer *James Wesley † *Leland Owlsley † *Nobu Yoshioka † *Vanessa Marianna Enemies *Daredevil *Carl Hoffman Gallery Francis-Wilson-Fisk.jpg Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bodyguards